Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! M-PREG! Kisah mengenai Sasori yang ingin menjadikan cita-cita keluarga Itachi terwujud, ia hanya ingin mewujudkan itu dengan transgender, dengan caranya sendiri./ITA-SASO-DEIDA/ Boys love/Selingan sedikit SASUHINA./"Aaku tidak akan melupakanmu Temari"/"Apa!, TIDAK! Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Rukia saja!"/"Menikah saja denganku"/"Tunggu saja, aku akan menemukanmu, Sasori".
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Anghst**

**.**

**.**

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

**[ ItaSaso ]**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Awalnya, karena..-**

Peron begitu sepi. Karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23:24 p.m. Lalu lalang orang yang menunggu kereta kebanyakan berasal dari golongan manula dan orang mudik. Hampir seluruh penumpang mengenakan mantel hangat saat itu.._tapi Sasori, hanya bisa mendekam disudut kereta, dengan meniup-niup tangannya yang begitu terasa membeku.

Diluar hujan salju. Keheningan menyelimuti. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki manusia yang begitu pelan, raungan burung gagak di pemakaman sebelah, dan kepakan sayap burung gereja yang mulai berhenti berkeliling ke sarang anak-anaknya.

Dua menit kemudian, peluit kereta berbunyi. Lalu roda besinya mulai menggesek rel saat masinis mengoperasikan mesinnya.

Sasori menatap ke luar jendela. Tetesan embun menempel di kaca kereta. Nafasnya berhembus tertahan. Matanya memandang sayu ke sisi dalam jendela. Memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Apa yang terjadi denganmu?, ..-Itachi.'_

_'Amn, bukan...bukan apa-apa.'_

_'Tapi, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau memiliki masalah-?'_

Sasori mengingat, senyum itu..-

_'It's okay. Aku tidak apa-apa.'_

Kecupan itu. Perilakunya yang sangat tertekan.

_'Tapi..-kalau kau memang memiliki masalah. Bicara padaku. Aku ..-.'_

_'Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori.'_

Tatapan matanya yang kelabu. Kata-katanya yang tersirati keraguan. Ia merasakan semuanya.

Tapi, sayangnya Itachi tak ingin jujur padanya. Itachi menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri. Bahkan sampai ketika lelaki itu memeluknya. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan yang beraura bimbang. Dan saat mereka saling menyerahkan diri satu sama lain. Itachi hanya diam. Tak menunjukkan apapun.

Laki-laki itu bahkan mabuk. Dan memberitahunya mengenai suatu rahasia terbesarnya justru...-dengan cara seperti itu.

Itachi menyerapah saat memutuskan untuk memilikinya. Itachi melempar seluruh kekesalannya saat itu. Itachi..._hanya ingin mengatakan ia memiliki proposal marriage terhadap seorang gadis Jepang minggu lalu karena perjodohan ayahnya. Namun Itachi juga meracaukan bahwa dia tak ingin dirinya tahu...-karena mungkin itu akan membuatnya terluka.

Dan Sasori..._tidak menyesalinya.

Sasori hanya..._berfikir mengenai masa depannya nanti. Bagaimana ia dapat merahasiakan semuanya.

Janin ini.

Itachi mungkin tak perlu tahu. Saat dia meracaukan keluarganya inginkan seorang cucu. Sasori hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan itu. Karenanya, ia menempuh jalan ini. Itu tidak sulit. Dan Sasori akan melakukannya. Tapi..-setelah semuanya. Mungkin Itachi -memang- tak perlu lagi tahu mengenai hal ini.

.

.

Kereta bergerak. Desau angin menerpa badan gerbong kereta. Menelusup ke celahnya, dan memberikan tusukan baru bagi kulit Sasori.

Pelukan lengan Sasori kian mengerat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Suara nafasnya yang terdengar menderu, kini..._menarik satu hal.

"Ini, pakailah. Aku masih memakai sweater. Kau kedinginan kan?"

Hari itu, Sasori menyadari. Dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine yang duduk disisinya ini..-ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya.

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian.**

_"Tidak..tidak..sayang. Sakira tidak boleh diikut sertakan. Pertemuan ini harus menjadi sempurna." _

Itachi menghela nafas di ruang kerjanya. Ia kembali duduk dikursinya dengan merilekskan punggung.

"Baiklah, bu."

Ia berujar pelan. Menyampaikan pesan kepada Yugao mengenai pengasuhan Sakira besok. Lalu..-melemparkan phonecellnya tanpa bantahan.

"Ssssstt...!"

Itachi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Lagi-lagi. Soal wanita! Lagi-lagi soal pendamping baru!

Selama ini Sakira tidak pernah merengek meminta ibu baru. Tapi kenapa justru orang tuanya..._AAARRRRGGGHH!

**Tok-Tok**

"Masuk!"

Hinata muncul dari balik pintu. Gadis itu menyedekapkan kedua lengannya didada. Menatapnya sinis.

"Hei, Neptune! Ada apa lagi dengan wajahmu ha?! Apa soal Amma Sakira yang baru lagi?"

Itachi memperbaiki duduknya. Dan kembali meraih pulpennya untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas dihadapan. "Kau meledekku-? Bangsat!"

Dengan santainya Hinata duduk di kursi tamu. Dan..-menenggerkan kakinya diatas meja kerja Itachi tanpa ragu. Dan..kembali memasang headset yang semula tergantung disisi lehernya.

"Turunkan kakimu!"

"...-ha? Aku tidak dengar Neptune-"

Sudah biasa. Itachi hanya menghela nafas terhadap adik bungsunya yang telah transgender 4 tahun lalu itu. Perilakunya jadi aneh..-sejak dia daftar di sekolah militer. Dan setelah berbaur..-Hinata justru lupa jati dirinya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi, tetap saja bagi Itachi..-Hinata adalah seorang gadis. Seorang-gadis! Meski nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari..-?"

"Galak sekali." komentar Hinata pedas. Hinata melepas headset-nya kembali. Tadi..-dia hanya menggoda kemarahan kakaknya. Mata Itachi melotot saat Hinata hendak menyulut rokok.

"Kau gila hah? Jika kau mau merokok...-KELUAR!"

Satu berkas Itachi lempar. Hinata hanya tertawa-tawa saat berhasil menghindar..-dan bahkan. Menangkap penanya yang hampir jatuh ke lantai dengan selipan jarinya.

Sebagai detektif muda..-ketangkasan Hinata tak perlu dipertanyakan.

"Oke, oke..Neptune- aku kesini...~cuma mau bersantai-? Hari ini aku ada libur. Dan kau tahu..-?" Hinata mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Kebiasaan buruknya dari dulu masih ia bawa sampai sekarang. "Aku akan memberikan telingaku gratis...-untuk hari ini, -jika kau mau curhat."

"Shit!"

"Kenapa..-? Aku sudah bermurah hati. Biasanya..-G-Os akan membayarku dua sampai tiga juta won untuk sekedar mendengarkan password bangsal yang terkunci. Aku bisa saja jadi perampok bank yang lebih kaya darimu. Asal kau tahu saja..-khe..khe..khe.." seringai itu sungguh membuat Itachi muak.

"Kuyakin itu bukan sifatmu. Han Jeounie"

Han Jeounie..-nama laki-laki Hinata. Untuk saat ini, Hinata memang berwarga negaraan Korea. Istrinya..-Sasuke memilih mereka hidup disana.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan jujur." Hinata melemparkan dua buah foto dari kejauhan. Dan..-mendarat tepat dihadapan Itachi. "Aku cuma mau bilang..-sepertinya kau mencari bocah itu kan-? Ahjumma...Sasori no KachiTachi."

-DEG!-

Sekilas senyum manis Ahjumma didalam foto yang Hinata bicarakan membuat Itachi memutar-mutar foto itu dengan cepat.

Hinata menyentak turun dari kusi. Seperti biasa...-dia akan menikmati sake berharga diatas harga se-set ALMIL-nya yang tersaji diatas meja para tamu. Saat sudah berkunjung ke kantor kakaknya.

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi...-untuk informasi yang satu itu..-aku butuh bayaran. Setidaknya..-lima belas juta won, arasseo?!"

-SPAKHH!-

"Itu wanita...-Brengsek! Kau kira aku setolol itu-?"

"Heh..f." Hinata menyeringai. Lantas dengan loncatan gesitnya ia kembali bertengger di punggung sofa Itachi. Mencari sudut pandang yang cukup bagus untuk melihat ekspresi terlolong kakaknya..-sebentar lagi. "Kau pikir dunia dimasa sekarang setolol itu? Betapa naifnya kau! Sekarang butler restoran berupa robot, mobil terbang diudara, dan wajah seorang buruk rupa menjadi cantik. Memang apa bedanya dengan semua itu-?"

**-DEG!-**

Itachi terpekur.

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan gelas sakenya dengan seringai emas. Kelimapuluh kali itu muncul untuk mengejek ketumpulan kakaknya.

_Menurutmu, dia transgender...?_

Hinata meletakkan gelasnya. Ia mendekat..-nafasnya berhembus geli di leher Itachi. Bisikkannya...-membuat syaraf tubuh Itachi gemetar. "Sasori memiliki apa yang dulu kumiliki. Dia berjalan masuk..-saat aku keluar. Dan sekarang..-setiap hari dia menuntun seorang anak kecil kemanapun dia pergi..-kuhirup darahnya seperti dirimu. So, menurutmu-?"

"..."

Hinata mengecup pipi Itachi pelan. "Baiklah...-kak." Hinata menegakkan badan. 'Gadis' itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau butuh penyegaran..-aku akan pulang dan tak akan mengganggu pertemuanmu dengan Ino Eonnie nanti sore. Tapi, aku akan mengecek rekeningku. Kalau uangku sudah masuk. Dan kau berminat bertemu dengan Sasori Ahjumma..-kau harus membayar dua juta won lagi untuk password alamatnya."

"..."

Kedua mata berwarna kontras itu beradu. Hinata menampakkan senyum manis...yang justru terkesan mengejek. "Jangan murka..Neptune-Aku melakukan ini juga karena harus menafkahi seseorang."

-BLAR!-

Pintu tertutup.

Itachi menatap Ahjumma manis yang ada didalam foto itu lagi. Dia memang terlihat seperti Sasori. Senyumnya sama. Hanya perawakannya yang berbalut gaun maid imut berwarna coklat, berbando warna merah yang berenda-renda. Dan dikedua tangannya..-ia menggenggam dua lengan anak kecil yang hanya terlihat rambutnya. Merah dan pirang. Sepertinya mereka bertiga hendak menyebrang jalan. Tapi...-itu jalan yang entah dimana letaknya Itachi tak tahu. Asing. Tidak ada petunjuk baginya untuk menemukan alamatnya sendiri..-melalui latar belakang foto ini.

Han Jeounie memang licik. Dia sengaja mempotret sudut pandang yang minim untuk foto ini agar tak dideteksi jalurnya.

Atau mungkin...~

Tidak, yang licik itulah...Hinata.

**To be Continued.**

**Note:**

Diperkirakan dalam 3-4 chapter fic ini akan tamat.

**Thank's for read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Anghst**

**.**

**.**

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

**[ ItaSaso ]**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Kebenarannya.**

"Kin, siapkan baby walker-nya. Ada dua guest lagi buat kita!" Tayuya bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. "Dan kau..-Guren, siapkan popoknya!" Lalu sasaran terakhir..- "Amma Sasori, tolong siapkan susunya...-ya?"

Sasori senyum.

_Manisnya...~_

"Iya, baiklah." Sasori mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia menjejer dua botol susu dan mulai meracik cairan formula untuk bayi-bayi itu.

"Amma, bukannya ini sudah jam sepuluh siang-Rukia ga dijemput?"

"Um, ah iya.. -sebentar..-"

"Amma, lebih baik aku saja yang selesaikan ini."

Ehm! Sepertinya letak keramahan Tayuya memang cuma buat Sasori. Ah dasar!

"A...-tidak, tidak. Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula, ini tidak lama. Rukia bisa nunggu. He he"

"Tapi..-"

"Tidak perlu." jari-jari lentik Sasori menutup botol susunya dengan dot. Lantas meletakannya dibawah tudung saji. "Nah, sekarang..-sudah selesai. Lihat? Ini tidak lama bukan?"

Tayuya menggaruk tengkuk. "Ahaha...iya, iya sih."

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya." Sasori melepas apron. Lantas menyampirkannya di punggung kursi.

Dalam satu gerakan gesit. Sasori menalikkan bando di kepalanya. Ia mencangklong tas selempangnya yang berwarna kuning dengan aksen pengunci berbentuk bunga aster pink. "Makasih ya, tawarannya. Aku mau nyari Deidara Oppa dulu...eh- ya, aku mau ke swalayan nanti. Kau mau nitip sesuatu-?"

Tayuya menggeleng. "Ummnh..coba Amma tanya dulu sama yang lain?"

"A...-ide bagus." Sasori nanya pegawainya satu persatu. Senyum manisnya hadir di setiap tatap muka.

Yah, tanpa tahu ada yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

**-DOK-DOK-**

Bor di depan kelas anak-anak berumur 3 tahun plus bermain..-di gebrok. Sasori menoleh karena tahu siapa disana. Ia menyumbat telinga dengan ujung masing-masing telunjuk.

"Hei..-jangan buat berisik! Nanti bayinya ada yang nangis!"

Deidara tersenyum kece. "Ya, ya. Jadi, apa tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan?" mereka berdua pun keluar dari gedung. Dan menaiki mobil porsche kuning flaxen favorite Deidara.

"Barang yang ketinggalan-? Memang ini mau kemana? Kan cuma mau jemput Rukia dan pergi belanja?" Sasori menyelipkan sebagian rambut merahnya di lipatan telinga.

-Pakh!-

Dalam satu sentakan Sasori terdesak ke pintu. Tangannya digenggam ikut terhimpit. Deidara tak melewatkan keterkejutannya barang sedikit..-juga tak membiarkan bibir yang terbuka itu menganggur.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak-? Kita berkencan"

Sasori merona. "K..kau gila! Tidak! Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Rukia!" teriaknya gugup. "Oppa, kumohon."

Deidara melepaskan Sasori. Yang dilepaskan menghela nafas lega. "Oke, oke. Tapi sisihkan waktu untukku untuk nanti malam..-key?"

-BUKH!-

Sasori memukul bahu Deidara dengan tinju kecilnya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga. Sementara Deidara, hanya tertawa-tawa.

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

Itachi menalikan dasinya rapi. Setelahnya, sapu tangan berwarna biru disaku jas menjadi sentuhan terakhir yang sempurna. Itachi menghela nafas. Ia melihat Sakira yang tengah bermain boneka kelinci diatas tempat tidurnya melalui refleksi cermin. Putri tunggalnya terlihat bahagia sekali..-ah, andai saja Sakira bisa ikut kedalam acara proposal marriage-nya, nanti. Tapi sayangnya..

_'...Sakira ga boleh ikut! Pertemuan ini harus sempurna!..'_

Che, seenaknya saja Sashi. Memang siapa dia...-? Mentang-mentang menjadi ibu tirinya setelah Mikoto meninggal. Tapi bukan berarti..-

Memang kenapa kalo Sakira ikutan-? Bukannya bagus kalau si Ino itu tahu dia sudah pernah punya istri dan sekarang punya seorang anak angkat-?

Apa bedanya itu?

Apakah karena Sakira ikutan dirinya jadi tak sempurna..?

Demi tuhan, Sakira bukanlah sebuah kecacatan!

Bukan suatu goresan yang membuat dirinya tak sempurna.

"Sakira-"

"Umn, ya ayah?" gadis kecil bermata hijau lumut itu menatap matanya polos.

Itachi berlutut. Wajahnya menghadap Sakira. Dan Sakira..-mengecup pipinya.

"Ayah..? Kenapa kelihatannya sedih?"

Seketika itu Itachi tertawa. "Ahaha..kau-?" telunjuk Itachi menoyor janur hidung mancung Sakira. "..-jangan sok tahu!"

Sakira mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingatkannya pada mimik wajah seseorang. Dan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas..karenanya.

"Kau seperti ibumu."

Sakira kelihatan bingung. "..Eh-?"

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu terpejam ketika Itachi mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"Ayo turun! Kita temui Bibi Yugao, dan ayah akan mengantarmu ke Pikos." kedua lengan Itachi terbentang. Sakira menggenggam kedua lengannya. Sebelum kemudian Itachi mengangkatnya...-berputar ala pesawat terbang. Kemudian turun.

Sakira tertawa-tawa kecil. "Baik, ayah!"

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun!" Nyonya Inoichi melambaikan tangan. Wanita berambut coklat dengan bibir terpoles merahnya lipstik itu menyambut kedatangan Itachi dengan sebuah pelukan. "Selamat datang, nee?"

Itachi menunjukkan seulas senyum. "Ya, haha..bibi. Sepertinya sambutan ini berlebihan-?"

"Aah, tidak. Ayo masuk! Semuanya sudah menunggu kedatanganmu!"

Sejak kaki Itachi menapak masuk kedalam halaman kediaman Yamanaka. Itachi hanya merasakan satu hal.

_'Sepertinya, aku akan melakukan langkah awal menuju kesalahanku yang sama..-untuk kedua kali, Sasori'_

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

**21:00 p.m.**

"Deidara Oppa, m..mobilnya pelan sedikit." Sasori mengetuk-ketuk puncak kepala Deidara dari belakang. Deidara melihat refleksi situasi si pengetuk dari kaca depan mobil.

"Umn? Rukia sudah tidur secepat itu-? Kukira batreinya tak akan habis meskipun dia menyanyi dua ratus lagu anak-anak lagi."

"Kampret!"

DUKH!

Satu tinju berhasil menganggukkan kepala Deidara. Mobil kehilangan kendali untuk sejenak. Sampai Deidara kembali duduk tegak dengan tertawa-tawa.

"Kau boleh berkata begitu kepada orang lain. Tapi jangan kepada Rukia!"

"Jadi, mara~h?" kedua alis Deidara berjengit keatas. Bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat Sasori mengerucutkan bibir sambil menidurkan tubuh Rukia pelan-pelan..-memenuhi kursi mobil bagian belakang.

"Rukia kan sudah lelah. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan cara terbaik..-seharian ini!" jemari Sasori mengusap-usap kening Rukia yang berkeringat. Dan menyibak rambut merahnya yang semakin panjang.

Mulai dari sini, Deidara memutar bola mata.

_'Jiwa keibuannya keluar. Dan selama itu..-pasti sangat membosankan.'_

Sengh

Mesin mobil berhenti. Deidara melepas sabuk pengaman. "Kita sudah sampai..-"

"Ah, benarkah-?!" senyum semangat segera hadir di bibir Sasori ketika ia menggendong Rukia kepelukannya. Dia keluar mobil segera. Dengan gumaman-gumaman menenangkan, ketika Rukia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Oppa, tolong bawain tas Rukia!"

Sasori melenggang masuk rumah meninggalkan Deidara yang memasang wajah seperti ini.. (-_-)

_'Tuh, kan-? Dia mengacuhkanku kalau sudah begini'_

"Ah, ya sudahlah."

Tapi, kemudian senyum GeCe hadir di bibir Deidara.

_'Kenapa harus iri kepada Rukia? kalau ibunya akan menikah denganku? Shishishi..'_

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

**Pikos, 21:11 p.m.**

Yugao memberikan sebotol susu formulanya kepada Sakira. "Sayang, ini susunya. Jangan tidur dulu."

Sakira terbangun refleks. Meski wajahnya tampak suntuk tapi dari tatapan mata hijau lumutnya yang jernih nyalang. Yugao tahu sejak tadi gadis kecil itu sama sekali belum tertidur..-ataupun mengantuk.

"Ini, susunya." ulang Yugao mencari perhatian Sakira. Sakira menerima susunya dan mulai mengulum dot-nya.

"Makactsih bibi."

Cupt

Baru sebentar, Sakira telah melepaskan dot-nya. Walaupun tubuh mungilnya telah rebahan di kasur bersama boneka pinguin-nya.

"Bibi, memangnya ayah kemana? Kenapa Sakira harus ke Pikos? Memangnya ayah tidak bisa dongengin Sakira yah?"_bocah kritis.

Yugao menepuk puncak kepala Sakira. "Tidak, sayang. Besok ayah ada kerja yang sa~ngat penting! Karena itu, Sakira ga boleh ikut."

"Lalu, dongengnya...-"

"Bagaimana kalau Bibi Yugao yang gantiin Ayah Sakira dongeng? Bibi jago dongeng lho...~"

Lalu keduanya bertatapan. Saling mengulas senyum.

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin menerpa kencang dedaunan yang berserakan di paving putih pemakaman.

Disudut pemakaman, Itachi berdiri. Mata hitamnya berkilat tersorot oleh cahaya lampu pemakaman yang begitu samar. Menatap nisan berwarna putih dengan tatanan rapi dihadapannya.

Wajahnya tampak layu, pucat. Karena kedinginan. Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat.

DBRUKH

Detik berikutnya, Itachi duduk berlutut disisi si nisan putih. Tangan kanannya yang gemetaran menaruh sebuah bunga carnation pink diatasnya.

"Kau tahu Temari, aku tidak akan melupakanmu." gumamannya teredam bisikan angin. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu." buku-buku jemari Itachi berkontraksi. Mencengkeram si batang bunga. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu...-hanya kau yang mengerti posisiku selain 'dia'...-jadi kembalilah!"

_**Flashback**_

Suasana hening mendominasi. Perlahan, keduanya mendekat dan...-menyatukan bibir meski ragu-ragu. Temari mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Itachi. Dan Itachi, perlahan mendorong tubuh mungil istrinya dibawahnya. Mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua lutut yang bertumpu. Berikutnya, ia mulai meloloskan desahan perempuan itu dengan sentuhan khusus.

Dua menit berlalu..-semuanya justru semakin terasa hambar. Saat pelukan keduanya kian mengerat. Dan tubuh mulai terbuai. Namun suatu pemikiran logis..-mendobrak segalanya.

SAKHHH!

Tubuh berantakan Temari terhempas. Itachi menatap perempuan blondie itu dengan rasa bersalah. Kedua kakinya mundur dua langkah.

"Maafkan aku..-" Itachi mencoba merapikan piamanya. "Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini. Aku memiliki seseorang."

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23:54 p.m. Biasanya..-pasangan baru seperti mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu 'bersama' di malam pertama mereka. Se-asing apapun pasangan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya untuk saat ini..-mereka bukan asing rupawa. Tapi, asing perasaan. Mereka berbeda.

Temari ikut serta memperbaiki piamanya. Kedua kakinya turun, tubuh mungilnya yang tinggi semampai menghadap Itachi. Dan..-

PLAR!

"Aku menyukaimu, he he." Itachi menatap kebingungan kepada istrinya yang justru menunjukkan cengiran tanpa beban setelah kalimat yang -seharusnya- bermakna menyakitkan itu ia lontarkan.

"?"

"We? Kau kaget?" Temari menyedekapkan kedua lengannya. "Itu sudah seharusnya-bodoh!" kedua telapak tangannya menekan bahu Itachi, kakinya berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas. Senyum tulusnya hadir setelah itu.

"!"

"Kau memiliki orang lain, ya? Dan memberitahukannya padaku saat ini? Dasar sombong! Kau kira cuma kau yang memiliki orang lain-? Che..-!"

"(O.o)."

Perlahan pipi Temari merona melihat ekspresi mata melotot yang langka itu. "Gyahahahahaha...gyahahahaha...gyahahahaha..."

Oke, lalu tawa gelinya meledak dengan cara begitu mengejutkan. Ekspresi Itachi kian aneh. Seperti (°_°), (0_0), (•_•), (=_="), (-_-"), dan yang terakhir.., (°3°).

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa?!"

Tentu Itachi takut..-kalau tiba-tiba Temari berubah jadi gila (?).

Gasp..gasp..gasp..

Srath!

Temari menggenggam tangan Itachi dan menyeretnya ke ranjang. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu..big deal! Kita ga perlu pura-pura lagi. Ayo tidur! Anggap saja jadwal bulan madu besok dari orang tua kita adalah liburan biasa! Makanya kita harus tidur awal-awal!"

BRUGGH!

Keduanya terhempas keranjang. Secepat yang Temari bisa, Temari menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. Tidur miring kekanan, memunggungi suaminya.

Tapi..-

Breghp!

Tubuh Temari berbalik saat Itachi menarik bahunya berbalik. Menghadap ke mukanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku-?! Oke, kau bisa simpulkan yang barusan itu..-big deal! Tapi..kenapa kau seperti ini-?" jemari Itachi mengusap suatu cairan yang mengalir dari sudut mata Temari yang terpejam. "Ini air mata, kau menangis. Kau menangis kan?"

Barulah setelah itu..-suara isakkan Temari terdengar nyata. Bahu perempuan 25 tahun itu bergetar hebat. Itachi tidak dapat mengacuhkan hal itu begitu saja.

Baik..-Itachi tidak pandai melipur seorang yang menangis. Tapi setidaknya ia punya tubuh yang hangat dan bahu yang lebar untuk sandaran perempuan itu ketika menangis. Maka ia rengkuh tubuh semampai Temari ke pelukkannya.

Jika mau mengingat..-Temari itu adalah kawan sebangkunya dulu di SMA kelas tiga. Jadi, ia tak perlu ragu lagi menunjukkan perhatian seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kau itu kenapa-?"

Grep!

Satu pelukan yang mengerat kuat dari Temari membuat Itachi sesak nafas untuk beberapa detik. Sampai kemudian perempuan bermata hijau lumut itu kembali tertawa saat mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau tahu-? Betapa menyebalkannya..-hks-..hal ini. Aku sangat kesal kepada ayah karena memaksaku untuk pernikahan ini..-jujur saja. Aku merasa senang ternyata bukan aku saja yang nasibnya begitu menyedihkan...-"

Bugh!

Tinjuan di bahu itu kembali melayang dari kepalan tangan Temari.

"..-he he." cengir Temari membuat Itachi semakin bingung memahami karakteristiknya. Melankolis sekali...~

Sebentar-sebentar wajahnya sendu, beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi belum ada semenit dia akan menangis, lalu kini dia tertawa dan menyengir? Entah mahluq macam apa dia. Pikir Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah seperti ini (=_=?).

"Apa...maksudmu?"

Lihat? Sekarang Temari tersenyum begitu lembut dan feminin. Cantik sekali. Seolah-olah jiwa Dewi Aphrodite merasuki tubuhnya.

Perlahan...- kelingkingnya merayap menaut di kelingking Itachi dengan kerat yang kuat.

"Ita-kun, janji jangan katakan siapapun."

Whe?

Wh-?

"Karena kau suamiku..-sekarang. Jadi, hanya kau yang bisa kupercayai. Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" mata hijau lumut Temari mencoba berbaur ke jelaga Itachi. Mata itu mencari keyakinan. Kepastian.

"Ya...-kurasa?" jawab Itachi. Seperti yang ingin Temari dengar.

"Untuk sementara..-kau harus berpura-pura menjadi ayah dari seseorang yang ada disini." Mata jelaga Itachi mengikuti arah rerambat telapak tangan kiri Temari. Tepat di perut bagian bawahnya.

DEG!

Keduanya terbisu, untuk beberapa saat.

"Keluargaku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang ini. Tapi, tiga puluh menit lalu 'dia' meninggalkanku karena pernikahan ini. Dia dan aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Tidak ada yang bermaksud membohongimu. Dari segi manapun...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Itachi hanya bisa menatap wajah Temari dengan mimik tak terbaca.

"Kumohon...~'dia' hanya tak bisa menembus rencana ayah. 'Dia ' tak bisa melawan pernikahanku denganmu...- a..aku janji, nanti setelah si kecil ini melihat dunia. Kau boleh menceraikanku dengan sebuah skrip sandiwara. A..aku...mohon...aku mo..-"

Grep!

"Tentu saja, aku akan lakukan itu. Kau istriku sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi, bocah rese itu tetap akan menjadi anakku juga. Aku janji."

.

.

**24:00 p.m.**

"Jadi, kita teman?"

Sifat melankolis Temari kembali mengendalikan suasana. Perempuan pirang itu kembali mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan dan dicampuri ke-resean Itachi menautkan kelingkingnya. "Teman."

"Benar loh?"

"Iya, oke."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak terlalu yakin. Bisa-bisa kalau aku mempercayaimu sekarang secara langsung..-kau bisa saja kapan-kapan 'menyerangku' tiba-tiba?" Temari mengerucutkan bibir. Satu hal yang khas dari Temari yang akan selalu Itachi ingat.

Tiba-tiba Itachi merona. Sebelah lengannya menutupi pipinya sebelum jawabannya keluar dari mulutnya. "Sebenarnya, aku gay." rona di wajah Itachi semakin tebal. "Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."

WTF!

WTF!

WTF!

Mata hijau lumut Temari melotot. "WHAT THE..-" lalu..- "MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA...GYAHAHAHHA...EEEEEPP...Eppp...hh..ph..epppp"

"Kau tertawa. Kau tertawa? Kau sedang menterwakanku kan?"

Speh!

Itachi melepaskan bekapannya ketika melihat wajah Temari biru.

"Well, i..itu..hihi...me..menarik? Ga...hahaha..hihi..benar..kok. He he." ibu jari tangan kiri Temari mengacung."Bagus, ghaha..aku suka itu."

"?!"

"Yah..hihi, selain beruntung karena kau tak akan 'macam-macam' denganku. Aku seorang Fujoshi. Shi..shi..shi.."

Jidat Itachi langsung dipenuhi 3 simpang empat berwarna merah. Ototnya kesalnya keluar. "What the..-"

Puk...puk...

Temari menepuk bahu suaminya pelan. "Maaf, sepertinya aku juga menghalangimu mendapatkannya."

"..."

"Ya, kan?"

**End of flashback**

.

.

**-*** Kau tak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

**Seoul, 22:00 p.m.**

"Hei..-kau harus mandi! Jangan tidur dulu! Dasar jorok!" Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Dia..., begitu kelihatan imut dengan bandana kelinci dan baju berenda selutut itu. Dia...

-Grep-

Bukh!

Punggung Sasuke terhempas ke tembok. Saat Hinata ambruk ke pelukkannya.

Seketika..-aroma jeruk rambut dan aroma apel dari tubuh Sasuke terhirup indra penciuman Hinata. Rasanya begitu melegakan.

Sementara yang didesak wajahnya sudah semerah pantat monyet. Padahal...Hinata hanya memeluknya, yah...memeluknya.

"Sasu-uni, aku lelah sekali." lihatlah! Seluruh seragam jas hitam dan atribut ala detektif milik Han Jeounie (A.k.a Hinata) masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Aku ingin begini. Begini. Sebentar saja...-"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Tak kuat menahan rona merah setebal dosa yang meraupi mukanya saat Han Jounie mengecup kulit lehernya. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya, begitu saja.

"T..tapi kau harus mandi dulu. Aku sudah siapkan airnya."

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu mandikan aku."

BLUSSSSHHHH!

Hinata menyeringai. Basah telapak tangan Sasuke bisa ia rasakan dari karena keringat dinginnya mengucur. Disaat seperti ini..-bukankah moment yang tepat untuk berciuman? He he.

But, baru saja Han Jeounie mendekat. Memiringkan kepalanya dan memposisikan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir uke manisnya...-

TRIIIT...TRIIIT...TRIIIT...

Shity phonecell!

Sosok lembut Han Jeounie langsung berganti menjadi Hinata yang MahaGalak.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, Sasu-uni. Sebentar." Hinata menyentak diri. Keluar ke balkon kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang merosot terduduk ditempat dan langsung mengangkat phonecellnya dengan emosi.

"APA?!." tanyanya kesal. Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi kepada siapa dia bicara..-sekalipun itu atasannya. Toh semua orang yang mengenalnya sudah mengenali tempramennya.

_"Adik." _

Mata Hinata langsung berubah terbuka sempurna. Telinganya menajam saat mengenali suara ini.

"Oh, itu kau..Neptune-? Menggangguku dengan Sasuke saja! Lain kali kalau kontak ingat waktu! Brengsek!"

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari sebrang. _"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku..-tapi, aku setuju dengan persyaratanmu. Beritahu aku dimana alamat Sasori Ahjumma. Aku ingin menemuninya. Memastikan."_

Hinata menyeringai psyco. Rasa lelahnya telah menguap entah kemana. "Aku inginkan lunas dan cash. Dan karena aku baik hati..-aku akan memberi diskon untukmu lima ratus won. Sediakan itu sekarang. Kalau sudah kau kirim. Baru kukirimkan alamatnya..-hanya untukmu, kakak."

_"Terima kasih."_

.

"Terima kasih." Itachi mengusap-usap nisan Temari. Perempuan..-yang kehilangan nyawanya demi melahirkan buah hatinya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa mengerti posisinya.

_"Che, jangan ucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi padaku. Itu menjijikkan! Terdengar seperti ejekan di telingaku!"_

Itachi mengecup nisan putih itu. Sebelum kemudian..-berjalan masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya yang telah menunggu di tepi permakaman..-yang ada di sisi Peron Akasia.

"Tidak..tidak, aku tidak mengejekmu. Kali ini aku benar-benar. Terima kasih."

.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Ya..ya, terserah kau saja..-Neptune."

_"Selamat malam."_

"Hm."

TLUTS!

Hinata memasukkan phonecell-nya. Raut mukanya kembali suntuk dan dingin. Sampai ia menemukan..-harta karun terbesar yang ia miliki.

Saat itu, Sasuke membungkuk dengan menuangkan se-dandang air ke bath-up. Uke manis itu tersentak mundur secara refleks saat merasakan tangannya kepanasan oleh uap air itu.

Blkhh!

"A..ah!" Sasuke tersentak. Saat punggung kecilnya menabrak Hinata yang menghadang dibelakang. "Jeounie...Oppa. A..e...t..t...tadi aku baru ingat keran air hangatnya rusak. Ja..jadi kubuatkan airnya lagi dengan cara manual. S..sekarang kau bisa mandi...-"

Kaki Hinata menendang pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka di belakang sana. Ia mendekat.

-Cklek-

Dbres!

Dan terkunci dari luar.

Seringai Hinata membuat wajah Sasuke kian biru.

"Sasu-uni. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Siap-siaplah tidak bisa berjalan besok, Sasuke-uni.

**To be Continued**

**Note:**

_*Ralat.._fic ini akan tamat satu chapter lagi._

_*Mengenai pairing dan posisi tokoh.._maaf, tidak ada yang boleh membantah._

_*Untuk para fans tokoh-tokoh yang saya gunakan mungkin penempatannya tidak sesuai favorite reader, diharapkan tidak mencemooh fic ini hanya karena itu. Karena saya membuat fic ini sesuai kepentingan plot fanfic._

**Thank's for read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Anghst**

**.**

**.**

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

**[ ItaSaso ]**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Skenario yang rumit.**

"Umnh...h...h."

Blukh!

DEG!

"A-!"

"Psssstt...~"

Deidara menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir. Senyum kece-nya hadir.

"Aku sudah memegangmu."

Blush!

Sasori menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimut. Dan kembali menata posisi tidurnya.

Spukh!

Lengan Deidara ia hempas. Tak betah, dengan pinggul yang terlingkari seperti itu. Tapi justru...-setelah itu pelukan Deidara semakin mengerat dari belakang.

"Oppa, geli tahu! Lepas!"

Satu kecupan diterima tengkuk Sasori yang meremang.

"Gaya tidurmu masih belum berubah. Berantakan sekali. Tapi, dengan begini kau tidak akan jatuh dari ranjang lagi." bisik Deidara dengan suara paraunya.

"!"

"^^"

"A..ah, b..baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Sasori meringkuk. Badan kurusnya sedikit lebih hangat selesai mendapat pelukan ini. Perlahan..-ia mulai terhisap kedalam godaan dewi mimpi, dan..-

"Sasori."

"!"

"Sasori."

Sbek!

Selimut di turunkan. Sasori melotot kesal.

"Ck! Apa..-?!"

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur sejak tadi..-"

(°_°) "A..haha..kau sok tahu!"

"Apa karena memikirkan kata-kataku barusan-?"

_'Kenapa harus ngerasa ga fair? Kalo memang gitu, menikah saja denganku-?'_

BLUSH!

Sasori menggigit bibir.

"T..tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak!"

"Bo..hong."

"Terserah kau saja!"

Deidara menyentil telinga Sasori. "Telingamu merah. Itu berarti kau berbohong."

BLUSH!

"Ya sudah, kalo udah tahu itu bohong mau apa lagi...-? Jangan dibahas sekarang! Ayo tidur!"

"Kau tahu-? Aku tidak bercanda soal itu."

"(O.O)."

"Kau mau menikah denganku..-? Rukia juga membutuhkan ayah. Memang sudah berapa kali telingamu mendengar keinginannya?..-oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mendesakmu."

"..."

"Sasori. Apa kau sudah tidur? Kau diam. Apa kau menolakku-?"

DEG!

"A..ah...-bukan! Maksudku, a..aku..tidak bisa."

"Kau benar-benar menolakku ya?"

SEKH!

Sasori berbalik badan. Tetapi kedua telapak tangannya menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona seperti jambu air yang ranum. Pandangannya menunduk.

"A..a...bukan seperti itu. H..hanya saja apa kau yakin..-? A..aku tahu kau normal dan..aku hanya Amma. Amma jadi-jadian. Aku bahkan sudah punya Rukia dan kau..-" mata coklat Sasori membelak. Pergelangan tangannya perlahan di alih posisikan ke belakang kepala Deidara ketika laki-laki blondie itu melumati bibirnya.

"Ah...kalau begitu aku yakin kau bisa memberiku Rukia lain setelah ini."

Justru setelah itu, pandangan Sasori meredup.

"Kau bodoh!" Sasori melesakkan wajahnya di bantal. Posisi tidurnya kini berganti tengkurap. "Apsal..kaup..tahup sajap yahp. Melahirkan ithu menyakitkanp tahup!" teriaknya teredam bantal.

Deidara tertawa.

Sasori menoleh. Mimik wajahnya sangatlah kesal. "Kenapa-? Kau kan tidak pernah tahu rasanya. Seperti nyangkut dibawah, dan tidak mau keluar kecuali aku keluarkan. Itu menyakitkan!"

Jemari Deidara merengkuh bahu Sasori. Mempersempit jarak wajah mereka..-tapi hanya untuk kenyamanan. "Kau bodoh! Kau buang kemana otakmu? Apa PMS membuat otakmu pendarahan juga-? Kau bisa caesar..-sekarang."

"Bukan itu masalahnya..-" Sasori mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali yang tak kunjung mendapat tamu rasa ngantuk. "Dulu itu..-hanya kecelakaan. 'Dia' tak kuberitahu saat aku transgender. Tapi...-sekarang kau tahu faktanya. Apa itu tidak menjijikkan buatmu? Kau mau punya anak dariku? Itu gila, Oppa!"

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Dan aku memang menginginkan Rukia lain darimu." mata Deidara terbuka. Aquamarine-nya menatap manik coklat bulgarian itu. "Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Cup.

Jlessep!

Sasori menenggelamkan dirinya bulat-bulat didalam selimut.

"K...kurasa..., i..itu bukan hal buruk."

Deidara: (^_^).

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

**Seoul, 06:11 a.m.**

"Ummh!"

Hinata terbangun dari tidur. Matanya yang setengah terbuka kembali terpejam merasakan cahaya lampu yang tak sesuai porsi. Namun, perlahan-lahan..pandangannya berangsur normal. .

Pertama kali yang ia lakukan. Adalah menoleh ke kiri. Disana Sasuke tertidur damai dengan memeluk guling doraemon berukuran supernya.

Melihat kulit putih itu pipi putih itu...Hinata membelainya perlahan dengan punggung tanganannya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, dan ia mengecup pipi uke manis itu. Lalu, yang ia lakukan adalah berbisik perlahan di telinganya. "Sasu-uni. Saranghae...~"

Rona merah yang diundang pun datang dengan cepat.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka.

"Saranghae..~"

Bisikan berulang itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh. "S...saranghae..mida" balasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia pandangi tiap lekuk detail wajah Hinata yang begitu cantik. Ia mengagumi hal itu. Hanya saja..-kini wajah cantik itu agak pucat.

Itu memang sudah biasa. Setiap selesai mereka melakukan 'itu'..-pasti seperti ini. Hinata memang Seme di pasangan mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang gadis mungil sebelum ini. Tetap saja..-berbeda.

"Kau menggendongku lagi malam ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa aku agak berat?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bohong. Berat badanku naik 5 kilogram tahu!"

"(^_^)."

"Jangan pasang muka begitu! Ini mengerikkan. Aku harus diet."

"(=_=!)."

"Jangan bilang kamu suka aku gendutan?"

"(^_^)."

"We?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "(^_^)."

"Tidak. Aku tetap harus diet!"

"(°3°)."

"Kau tahu..-selain gendut itu jelek-menurutku. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini tugasku dilapangan agak lelet gara-gara berat badanku naik. Jadi aku ga akan makan daging lagi sebulan ini. Salad dan telur. Sudah cukup buatku!"

"(=_=!)"

"Ayolah Sasuke, nanti jam 10 pagi aku ada pertemuan di G-Os. Jadi jangan begitu."

Kau tahu? Sasuke selalu menganggap Hinata gadis cantik yang tangguh. Tapi juga..-

"Hinata..."

Bukan Oppa, atau Han Jeounie.

Sasuke menepuk bahu suaminya (?).

Hinata menoleh. "?"

Cup

"Joh-eun ahchim." sapa Sasuke dengan pipi bergaris-garis.

Eh-?

Tidak biasanya dia menyapa semacam...'Selamat pagi?'

"..?"

"S..selamat anniversary pernikahan k..kita yang ke...3."

SHIT!

HINATA MELUPAKANNYA!

"Hmn..."

Selamat siang dan malam Hinata hanya mengingat tiga hal. Misi, Sasuke, dan nafkah. Sudah! Dan untuk hal mendetail-nya semacam ini..-Hinata sama sekali mengabaikannya.

Ah!

Pura-pura ingat saja.

"(^_^)."

Cup

"Ya, Happy third anniversary to! Joh-eun ahchim."

Greb

Kedua lengan Sasuke melingkari perutnya.

"!"

Kepala uke itu bersandar disana. "Saranghae mida."

"Hum? Tiba-tiba kau manja. We?" Hinata menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

"Setiap pagi kau pergi. Memakai seragam dan me..melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya. Kadang aku melihatmu di televisi berlari-lari panik di lapangan tempat kejahatan terjadi. Kau selalu bawa pistol yang mengerikkan dan melakukan hal kasar yang terlihat menyakitkan. Aku selalu menghitung kerikil di akuarium karena takut jika nanti kau tak kembali lagi. A..aku yang benar-benar 'laki-laki' disini. Apa benar aku tidak boleh ikutan kerja? Aku takut membebanimu. Aku takut karena hanya bisa menunggumu dirumah. Aku takut kau tak kembali lagi suatu saat nanti."

"WTF-!" bahu Hinata bergetar. "WTF..-! Hahahahaha...hahahahaha hihihihi...Sasu-uni." Sasuke mendongak. Menatap wajah Hinata yang berekspresi tawa geli. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat kemudian. "We? Aku hanya tertawa kok...-haha kau manis sekali tahu kalau bilang seperti tadi-? Memangnya sudah berapa kali kau melihatku begitu? Ini hanya pekerjaan. Kau..-" telunjuk Hinata menekan janur hidung mancung Sasuke. Pada dasarnya..-ia dan Itachi saudara yang...-memiliki beberapa kebiasaan yang sama.

"...?"

"Kau adalah alasan pertama aku selalu berhasil dalam misi."

Blush!

"Aku tahu kau selalu menungguku dirumah. So, kalau aku tidak kembali karena mati saat misi. Bisa-bisa wajahmu ini jelek sekali dengan ekspresi kecewa karena aku tak akan kembali lagi. Kau pikir aku setolol itu. Uni?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau memang tolol..-" punggung tangan Sasuke mengusap sesuatu yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku benar-benar takut. Tahu!"

Hemn. Hari ini Sasuke memang tak seperti biasanya. Dia sensitif sekali. HEI! Oke, oke. Menenangkan uke ini juga bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan lengan kiri Sasuke yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Hei-" kedua jari telunjuknya menaut di belakang tubuhnya saat perlahan posturnya membungkuk. Dan mata Sasuke terpejam..-saat permukaan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kelopak mata kirinya yang menutup dan basah. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Hinata membimbing telapak Sasuke ke dada kirinya yang sudah rata...-sejak transgender tubuh gadis Hinata hilang entah kemana.

Disana, gemuruh detak jantung yang bersusul kacau tanpa jeda membuat Sasuke merona.

"Aku akan selalu kembali. Aku milikmu" bisikan pelan Hinata yang lain menyusul. "Arasseo?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Hinata kembali berdiri tegak. Senyum manis hadir di bibirnya yang agak pasi."Mencarimu memang tidak sulit. Aku bahkan tidak perlu peta."

"(•_•)."

Melihat ekspresi itu. Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa. "Tapi, Sasu-uni. Kau adalah harta karunku yang paling berharga. Jadi, tidak akan pernah menjadi beban..-buatku. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Chanayo?"

"U..um."

"Baiklah. Sekarang, ayo kita sarapan..-" atau mungkin, kali ini Hinata akan benar-benar tertawa. Melihat wajah merah itu.. "Kau tak bisa jalan?"

BLUSSSH!

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

_"Seoul, Jln.__좋침__. Nomor 34421."_

Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia menutup kontaknya dengan Yugao dan Sakira yang akan berangkat ke penitipan anak-anak yang sudah terkenal di Seoul.._selama ia akan mengurus ini dan itu mengenai pernikannya dengan Ino, nanti.

Barulah setelah itu, ia membuka pesan singkat yang baru phonecell-nya terima, dari Hinata.

"Seoul, Jln.좋침. Nomor 34421."

Itachi tak tahu pasti dimana alamat ini berada. Tapi terasa begitu familiar. Dan..-apapun itu, GPS pasti lebih tahu dimana letak jalan ini.

Jadi, kemungkinan selama ini Sasori ada di Seoul?

TOKTOK!

"Tachi-kun, kau didalam?"

Itu suara Sashi. Ibu tirinya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Seperti Hinata, Sashi juga memanggil namanya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hmn."

Cklek!

"Apa?"

Perawakan wanita pirang dengan tubuh terbalut pakaian oblong berwarna merah terlihat. Itachi selalu tidak suka cara wanita ini menatapnya..-seolah-olah memandangnya sebagai bocah bodoh. Dan Itachi lebih tidak suka lagi begitu disaat yang sama..-bibir merah wanita ini melontarkan kalimat lembut namun bermodus.

Itachi bahkan heran..-kenapa ayahnya sampai-sampai menikah lagi dengan wanita seperti ini.

"O, kau sudah siap?"

"Seperti yang ibu lihat."

Senyum cantik -mengejek- itu hadir. "Baiklah, ibu sudah siapkan sarapakan khu~sus untukmu pagi ini. Jadi cepat ke bawah ya? Aku dan Fugaku-kun sudah menunggumu."

Dan saat dia berlalu..-"Apa pernah aku menganggapnya ibu?" _nenek sihir itu._

Tapi yang pasti, sekarang Itachi tak perlu lagi terlalu memikirkan pernikahan ini. Ada baiknya ia menyusun rencana...-untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, jika ia menemukan Sasori. Apapun itu, Itachi tak peduli dia telah transgender atau apapun. Tapi yang pasti. Sasori yang berada didalam foto itu..-memiliki seorang anak kandung. Dan itu berarti, anak itu juga anaknya.

Ujung jari telunjuk Itachi mengetuk foto Ahjumma manis yang ada didalam foto..-yang ia tempel di dinding tempo hari. "Aku akan menemukanmu, tunggu saja."

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

"Keju?"

Mengangguk.

"Mustard-nya sedikit?"

Mengangguk.

"Adonan ini ku aduk lebih dahulu?"

Menggeleng.

"O..-atau aku membuat lelehan menteganya dulu?"

Mengangguk.

Hinata bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. Untuk meniadakan tepung di tangannya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Betapa kotornya dapur saat ini..-begitu Hinata bereksperimen dengan tangan detektifnya yang terbiasa memegang amunisi. Oh, ini bukan teritori keahliannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan buat menteganya dulu!"

Jdek!

Kompor dinyalakan.

Cklek

Namun Hinata mematikannya kembali secara tiba-tiba saat telinga detektifnya mendengar suara mobil yang familiar. Berlari ia ke jendela dapur yang terletak agak ke pojok tempat elpiji berada. Dan ia menyibak tirainya.

Sementara Sasuke, hanya menatapnya bingung ditempat.

Sebuah mobil putih McLaren57 melintas dari arah Timur. Dari plat nomornya...-

_"Itu mobil keponakan."_

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian. Sebuah mobil Porsche kuning flaxen berplat nomor yang sangat Hinata ingat dalam pikirannya. Itu mobil Deidara..-tetangganya. Atap Porsche itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Deidara, Sasori, dan dua bocah kecil berambut merah dan pirang yang duduk di belakang. Mereka tertawa-tawa.

Sekarang pukul 08:00 a.m.

Pasti mereka tengah mengantar bocah-bocah itu ke sekolah Kindergarten.

Dan ketika kedua mobil itu melintas berlawanan.

Hinata menyeringai.

_"Cerita ini semakin menarik. Oke, karena aku salah satu sutradaranya. He he. Hanya saja aku bukan penulis naskahnya, hemn...aku penasaran bagaimana akhirnya?"_

Bahu Hinata mengendik. Ia kembali menyalakan kompor.

"A...da apa Oppa?"

Hinata menoleh. Melihat mimik pias Sasuke..-

"Yang jelas tidak akan menyebabkan kematian siapapun."

Wajah Sasuke berubah segar kembali dan...merona.

Seringai Hinata tampak ketika ia menuang mentega kedalam panci yang duduk manis diatas kompor. "Haha..., kau sangat menyayangiku ya Sasuke?"

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

"A! Uchiha Sakira? Jadi, apa ayahmu Uchiha Itachi?" Kin langsung antusias menyambut Sakira yang baru tiba di tempat mereka. Mom a Pikos. Tempat penitipan bayi dan anak-anak berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun milik orang-orang kaya yang didirikan Deidara enam tahun lalu.

Sakira mengangguk kecil.

"Wah! Ya, baiklah. Ini sudah oke dayo!" Kin mengacungkan jempolnya. "Nona Yugao, percayakan saja Sakira pada kami. O, ya? Kalian kesini karena mau liburan juga kan?"

Yugao menyunggingkan senyum. "Ya, nanti sekedar melihat-lihat Seoul. Juga...- mengunjungi Kakek-Nenek Sakira, ya kan sayang?"

Sakira mendongak menatap Yugao yang mengelus puncak kepalanya halus. "Umn! Kakek Kazega dan Nenek Karura!" serunya dengan senyum semangat.

Kin semakin menyukai pekerjaannya. Anak kecil innocent seperti Sakira memang hadiah tersendiri baginya. Ia bisa mengajak mereka bermain ini dan itu. Mereka masih berjiwa putih.

"Baiklah. Sakira..-mulai sekarang kamu jangan nakal ya? Main sama temen-temen di dalam. Bibi harus pergi sampai nanti sore. Baru setelah itu, kita kunjungi Kakek Kazega dan Nenek Karura. Yah?"

_Ya, membantu fitting baju pernikahan calon ibu barumu._

Yugao membungkuk.

Sakira mengangguk lalu mencium pipinya pelan.

"Dah Sakiii!"

Sakira hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

Sreertttth!

"Deidara Oppa, ayo kesana sebentar!" Sasori sukses menarik Deidara ke rak yang dia mau lagi saat Deidara hendak memilih beberapa benda.

"Ada apa disini?"

Sasori menunjuk sebuah benda. "Itu! Lolypop rasa pedas. Kau pernah mencobanya? Rasanya emn...~ enak." Dua..tiga..empat..tusuk lolypop Sasori masukkan kedalam keranjang belanjanya yang sebelumnya sudah dimasuki; Sereal, coklat batangan, keju, jepitan rambut, bando, dan pembalut (?).

"Biasanya kau tidak suka pedas?"

"Entahlah, emnnn...mood orang PMS?"

"(°_°)."

Sasori tertawa. "Haha..tidak-tidak. Itu mungkin saja...-tapi rasanya aku hanya ingin membelinya hari ini."

"Oh, ya sudah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?"

"Umn, kau ingin beli apa?"

"Tadi...-cup cake?"

"(0.0?)." Sasori berkacak pinggang sebelah. "Nah, itu juga kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau membeli makanan manis?"

Deidara menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu."

Sasori mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah...-ya sudahlah. Ayo ambil! Lagipula, sepertinya aku juga ingin cup cake!"

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

"Menurutku, ini terlalu sederhana. Aku tidak suka; cari yang lain lagi." Ino mengibaskan tangan. Pelayan butik mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka mengepas gaun ke lima ke tubuh langsingnya.

"Kau sengaja ya- memilihkanku gaun besar ini? Ini membuatku terlihat gemuk..-kau tahu? Cari yang lain!"

Lalu reaksinya masih seperti itu..-meskipun mereka telah menunjukkan gaun yang ini..-dan yang ini.

"Kau sengaja."

Tuk!

Itachi menyentil belakang kepala calon istrinya.

"Aduh!" kontan suara desisan itu terdengar sebelum gadis pirang itu menoleh kebelakang. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Hah!" teriaknya tanpa ragu.

Itachi yang telah rapi dengan jas hitam untuk pernikahannya bersedekap di dada. Ia tak terlalu banyak protes selama proses fitting. Hanya dua kali tadi..-mengenai ukuran yang kurang kecil dan warna yang kurang gelap. Selama cocok dengan tubuh dan seleranya. Itachi tak akan memilih lebih.

"Kau menolak pernikahan ini-? Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu-?"

"Adikmu yang kau bicarakan kemarin. Itu bukan 'adik'mu kan-?" tatapan mata Itachi kian menajam. "Bersembunyi di bawah marga Arizogawa. Kau bertatap muka denganku sebagai calon istriku. Tapi, kau kira aku setolol itu?"

Ino menyeringai. "By the way, Namanya...-Sai., kau harus tahu itu. Jadi, kuharap kau tak lagi menyebut marganya dengan cara terdengar seperti ejekan itu. Oke?"

Itachi duduk di kursi.

Gadis seperti Ino, bila argumennya di lawan-biasanya akan semakin parah.

"Jadi begitu-? Kenapa tak kau bilang saja pada ayahmu? Kalau kau..-sudah memiliki seseorang dan kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menikah denganku."

Ino berpaling. Kembali membenahi dalaman gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih. "Kau gila?! Dia adik angkatku dan kau menyarankan aku untuk bilang kepada ayahku...-seperti 'Ayah, tidak bisakah pernikahan ini dibatalkan? Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Sai-?'"

Dasar Miss drama.

"Kenapa tidak-?"

DEG!

Tubuh Ino gemetar. Saat Itachi memayungi tubuhnya dari belakang. Lehernya menggeliat..-saat terterpa nafas hangat Itachi yang berhembus perlahan.

"Hei kau-!"

"Kau tahu..-? Aku juga tidak suka pernikahan seperti ini. Aku..-sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu, atau spesies yang seperti dirimu. Jadi..-kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya..-sepertinya ini bukan ide buruk." lalu Itachi menunjuk sebuah plang jalan yang bergambarkan seorang aktris perempuan yang begitu anggun..-mengiklankan sebuah produk bedak di Jepang. "Kau kenal dia kan? Benar..-dia model adikmu. Jika orang seperti dia mendapatkan adikmu. Kau kira kau bisa berbuat apa setelah itu?"

.

.

**-*** Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna ***-**

.

.

Semua pemandangan asing ini; jujur membuat Sakira takut. Ia kesulitan berbaur dengan guest lain yang dititipkan di Mom a Pikos ini. Kebanyakan mereka bermain dan dengan asyiknya berinteraksi dengan yang lain tanpa beban. Tapi, jujur ia tak bisa seperti itu.

Karenanya, ia lebih sering mengekori langkah Kin yang ia anggap ramah dan ia kenal. Kemanapun sitter berambut merah itu pergi. Sampai-sampai, Kin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakira-chan, apa kau takut?" Sakira mengangguk kecil dengan takut-takut. Kepalanya menunduk."Teman-teman tidak ada yang nakal kok."

"E...eounnie..-"

**Rrrrrr...**

Gumaman Sakira refleks terpenggal ketika mata hijau lumutnya menatap Kin yang langsung berdiri dari hadapannya demi menyambut siapa yang datang. Begitupun dengan sitter yang lain.

"Selamat datang...Ahjusshi!" mereka menundukkan badan.

Seorang berambut pirang panjang muncul dari pintu untuk pertama kali. Mata hijau lumut Sakira mendongak demi melihat senyuman lebar yang terpampang di bibirnya. "Hai! Kami pulang!"

Lalu di belakangnya masuk seorang bibi (?) berwajah manis yang tampak kesusahan menggendong seorang anak berambut pirang; sekaligus mengejar seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang tak kalah manis darinya, namun...-raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terbaca.

"R...Rukia! Jangan gitu..~Amma minta maaf!"

Tapi yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Rukia' itu sama sekali tak merespon. Gadis ber-mimik teflon itu membanting tasnya di lantai dan berlari menapak tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Oppa..~tolong bawa Akashi dulu, aku harus kejar Rukia." si bibi manis menyerahkan Akashi ke si paman pirang. Menyusul Rukia. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangis anak gadis yang berteriak mengenai kecemburuannya berkat ibunya (?) tidak lebih memperhatikannya di mobil tadi.

Sementara Sakira, hanya melangkah mundur beberapa tapak..-memberi jalan kepada si paman pirang, saat dia hendak menidurkan Akashi di sofa.

"Kin, jaga adik kecilku ini sebentar yah? Aku harus ke toilet."

"A, Ahjusshi."

Si paman pirang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Hihi, baru pulang sudah ricuh ya?"

Sakira menoleh. Memperhatikan sitter Tayuya yang terkikik kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan empat jari tangan kanannya.

"Tapi mereka tetap saja pasangan manis lho..~" Guren mengacungkan jempol sebagai persetujuan ucapan Pakura.

Percaya atau tidak..-kumpulan bibi-bibi penggosip itu bubar refleks saat telinga mereka mendengar suara guest yang masih bayi, menangis.

Sakira: (•_•)

Tok...tuk...tak...tek...

Itu suara sol highheels.

"Nah, coba kau tebak! Amma membelikan hadiah apa buatmu hari ini?"

Pandangan Sakira berubah lagi. Dari arah tangga, si bibi manis tampak menggendong Rukia dan mengusap-usap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang merona merah sebab menangis.

"Memangnya aku mau jawab? Hks.." tanggapan Rukia sedikit banyak membuat Sakira terkejut.

Sasori mengerucutkan bibir. Terkadang ia tidak suka tempramen dingin putri tunggalnya yang...-yah, tidak seperti dirinya. Sama sekali.

"Rukia jelek. Amma ngambek." Sasori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, sudah. Ruke juga ngambek dua kali lipat!" Rukia menyedekapkan tangannya dan ikut berpaling.

"A...~h Rukia, berpura-puralah memperhatikan Amma," ujung hidung Sasori bersisian dengan hidung Rukia. Sekilas, bibirnya mengecup pipi bocah berusia empat tahun itu. "Amma bisa sedih kalau kau marah. Jelek tahu!"

Detik berikutnya, Rukia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher ibunya (?). "Ruke ingin dipeluk Amma juga, seperti Akashi."

Percaya atau tidak, Sakira merasa iri dengan interaksi mereka. Selama ini, ia tak punya ibu.

Senyum manis Sasori terbit. "Haha jadi begitu. Iya, iya. Amma minta maaf kalo begitu." Rukia diturunkan. Sasori membungkuk, dan..-

"TADA! Amma beliin kamu lolypop rasa pedas! Rasa favoritmu kan-?"

Pipi Rukia menggembung, merona. "HATCHA AMMA!," secepat kilat Rukia menyambar dua tusuk lolypopnya. "Gumawhooo~" serunya bersemangat.

Sasori berkacak pinggang. "Oc, cium pipi Amma dulu-" telunjuknya menunjuk objek.

Sementara itu, Sakira hanya menundukkan kepala saat semuanya terjadi. Entah kenapa..-melihat betapa bahagianya Rukia memiliki seorang ibu..-baru kali ini ia berharap Tou-sannya mau memberi hadia seorang ibu kepadanya.

"Hei-"

"A-hah?!"

Sakira tersentak. Keberadaan bibi manis tadi sudah hilang. Entah kemana dia sekarang.

"Apa itu air mata, itu air mata kan? Kau menangis?" Sakira melangkah mundur -lagi-, ia dapati mata jelaga gadis yang sempat ia dengar dipanggil 'Rukia' itu menatapnya intens dan...-jujur terlihat menakutkan baginya.

"..."

"Jangan melihatku begitu! Kau seolah sedang melihat hantu! Anak laki-laki cengeng!" seenak pantatnya Rukia menoyor jidat Sakira sampai terjatuh kebelakang, punggungnya membentur dinding. Entah darimana Rukia memiliki kebiasaan buruk seperti itu.

Kontan, Sasori yang melihat perbuatan putrinya saat lewat di pintu..-

"Hei-! Rukia jangan begitu! Tidak baik tahu!" penegasan itu terdengar menakutkan. Tetapi, senyum manis Sasori refleks terpampang tulus saat dia bertatap muka dengan Sakira. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu, memang cantik.

Sasori mencubit pipi Rukia gemas. "Ingat! Jangan diulangi lagi!" telunjuk Sasori mengacung-acung; menunjukkan penegasan.

"Aush...nee, nee Amma. Tapi, ini sakit tahu!"

"Oih, kamu ga papa kan sayang? Ayo Amma bantu berdiri."

Rukia: (°3°)

"U..umh."

Sasori menarik tangan Rukia mendekat. "Nah, sekarang sebagai hukuman. Kamu harus belajar minta maaf, Rukia!"

"Tidak mau! Aku kan ga salah!"

Sasori: (00)

"Ru-Ki-A-No-Kachi-Tachi!" tegas Sasori.

"Ah, iya..ya. Amma tumben galak sekali, huh!"

BLUSH!

Mood orang PMS?

"Ingat, Rukia. Min-ta ma-af!" Sasori berdeham. Sebelum kabur pergi.

Rukia memandang malas anak laki-laki cengeng di depannya. Dengan -sangat- berat hati, dia mengulurkan sebatang lolipop rasa pedasnya. "Nih! Kuberi. Sebagai tanda maafku."

Sakira merona. "A..amn. A..arigatou."

_A? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Ah, dasar bocah Jepang! Sadarlah kau ada dimana sekarang!_

Ingin sekali Rukia menyemburkan kalimat itu didepan Sakira kalau saja saat itu..-ia tak melihat kepala anak laki-laki cengeng itu miring. Mata hijau lumut miliknya menatap mata jelaganya dengan tatapan mata kelinci yang minta digigit.

"APA?!" Semburnya. Membuat kaki anak laki-laki cengeng itu mundur -lagi-. Tapi lantas..-pipinya merona dan dia menggeleng.

"Um..umn..ti..tidak. S..sakira-chan c..cuma suka melihat mata Ruke. B..bagus. S..seperti milik ayah."

"?"

"M..mata ayah juga begitu. Ba..bagus. A..ku suka lihatnya."

"Mana ada! Memangnya ayahmu siapaku? Wlee..~" Rukia berbalik. Kembali berlari menuju ke lantai dua. Menghilang dibalik pintu.

Lagi-lagi, air mata Sakira keluar. Rukia benar, dirinya memang anak laki-laki yang cengeng.

"Hei, hei putri kecil. Kenapa kau menangis-?"

"..."

"Salam kenal, aku namaku Deidara." Deidara tersenyum tampan. Jemarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Membuat perasaan nyaman Sakira ketika merasakan jemari itu. Nyaman. Familiar. "Kau sepertinya gadis kecil yang baik. Siapa namamu?"

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya yang terkatup. Menampakkan mata hijau lumutnya yang berbinar ketika perasaannya bahagia, entah kenapa. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Kepribadiannya memang melankolis.

"A..aku, S..Sakira."

Mereka saling nelempar senyum.

Meski, ada yang mengusik perasaan Deidara...

.

.

.

.

...ketika ia melihat mata hijau pekat itu.

**To be Continued**

**Note:**

1). Maaf, ternyata fanfic ini molor. Saya harap nanti tidak terkesan seperti sinetron. Sehingga kalian tidak kecewa.

2). Terimakasih untuk para reviewer dan follower di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

3). Saya tidak janji, fanfic ini akan selesai di chapter depan. Karena saya takut akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini lagi.

4). Oh, ya. Bila ada reader yang memiliki pertanyaan semacam..-kenapa Sakira bisa bahasa Korea. Itu karena kakek neneknya di Korea. Temari juga domisili Korea. Akan tetapi, negara kelahirannya adalah Jepang. Karenanya, Itachi menyebutnya 'gadis Jepang' di awal-awal kemunculannya di fic ini.

5). Dan, ya. Sakira memang anak laki-laki. BUKAN anak perempuan. Maaf apabila ada reader yang salah paham diawal kemunculannya. Sebab tokoh dan gender mereka sangat berpengaruh dalam fic ini.

**Thank's for read**


End file.
